A conventional data communication apparatus of this kind is known that is equipped with a customer database storing acquired content-related information on a user-by-user basis as customer information, an ID acquisition section that acquires ID information identifying a user, and a display section that displays operating buttons on a user-by-user basis using customer information corresponding to ID information (see Patent Document 1). According to this technology, user-specific operating buttons can be displayed to a user without displaying unnecessary operating buttons, enabling a user to reach a desired content screen quickly.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-13765